


Requests for Teacher Recommendations

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	1. English teacher

Dear Ms. --------,

I was wondering if you might be willing to write me a high school recommendation. I am aware that you are currently very busy with other work (not to mention other recommendations), but I am also aware that you have written fantastic recommendations for students and the past and I am thus confident in your ability to present me in a positive light to the schools into which I wish to matriculate, if you are willing. We have known each other for several months now and I feel that, in that time, we have gotten to know each other well enough for your hypothetical recommendation to be accurate as well as positive.

I am applying for the ----------- Humanities and Global Ecology Houses as well as the IB program at ------- High School, all magnet courses; I will make my decision of enrollment once I am informed of where I have been accepted, if it all. I believe that I am qualified for these programs mostly because of my writing skills, but also because I'm more than willing to do what it takes to get through those challenging courses both in order to improve myself and to claim the sweet reward of a prestigious graduation.

I have completed 5 years of magnet education with top grades, my Girl Scout Silver Award, and more than three times as many SSL hours as I will need to graduate high school. You have commented on my narrative "voice" before; this additional opportunity for training and practice would certainly help me improve, mature, and grow into this and the rest of my writing, as well, even further, bringing me closer to where I want to end up as a successful adult.

With these achievements and possibilities in mind, as well as what you have learned about me already, I formally request you to help forward me in my quest for a challenging, rewarding high school education.

Thank you in advance for any consideration my request may receive,

\-----


	2. Science teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly less close with this teacher.

Dear Ms. -------,

I was wondering if perhaps you might be willing to write me a high school recommendation. I know that you are very busy at the moment and that it will take some time from your busy day to write this hypothetical recommendation (and of course, the last-minute nature of my request musn't help matters), but I would greatly appreciate it if you followed through.

I am applying for the ----- Humanities and Global Ecology Houses as well as the IB program at ----------- High School, all magnet courses; I will make my decision of enrollment once I am informed of where I have been accepted, if at all. I believe that I am qualified for these programs mostly because of my writing and skills in the Humanities, but also because I'm more than willing to do what it takes to get through those challenging courses both in order to improve myself and to claim the sweet reward of a prestigious graduation. 

I have completed 5 years of magnet education with top grades in all classes, more than three times as many SSL hours as I will need to graduate high school, and my Girl Scout Silver Award, plus, I am already working on a novel at age thirteen. The opportunity to attend one of these great high school magnet programs would help bring me closer to where I want to end up as a successful adult, but first I need help from my teachers in honestly presenting myself to them.

With the above-listed achievements and possibilities in mind, as well as what you have learned about me already from the school year as of yet, I formally request you to help forward me in my quest for a challenging, rewarding high school education.

Thank you in advance for any consideration my request may receive;

Your student,

 

\----


End file.
